La Estrea del Desello
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras la primera semana en la universidad, Kogure se pregunta qué habrá sido de sus compañeros de basketball de la preparatoria. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, Slam Dunk y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Toda la trama se desarrolla un año después de la serie. Megane-kun me encanta, ¡es tan lindo y tierno! n_n Y por eso decidí hacerlo el protagonista de este fanfic. =3

El título proviene de la canción _"La Estrea del Desello"_ de _Eulalio González "El Piporro"_ y sale en la película de _"La nave de los monstruos."_ La elegí porque cuando estaba platicando de la trama del fic con mi hermana, me puse a cantar la canción de repente.

Y no, no está mal escrita. =P De hecho, el título de este capítulo es la primera línea de la canción. xD

En fin, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p><strong>La Estrea del Desello.<strong>

Capítulo 1: A una estrea que cruza el firmamento.

- Gracias a Dios, es fin de semana.- Dijo Kogure mientras se aventaba a la cama de su habitación.- Mmm, mejor le adelanto a la tarea y así tendré más tiempo libre para mí.-

Era apenas la primera semana de clases desde que Kogure entrara a la universidad, y pese a que se sentía un poco raro el ya no estar con los compañeros de preparatoria que convivieron con él por tres años seguidos, se había acoplado bastante bien...

- Veamos.- Abrió un libro de física y comenzó a leerlo.

Como la universidad quedaba un tanto lejos decidió pedirle a su tío Takeru, el hermano menor de su papá, y a su esposa Ai que le permitieran vivir con ellos. Aceptaron gustoso el ofrecimiento, ya que ambos vivían solos por no poder tener hijos. Y como sus tíos tenían una tienda de dulces tradicionales, Kogure les ayudaba los fines de semana para poder solventarse algunos gastos...

- Kimi-kun, ya es hora de cenar.- Le avisó su tía al transcurrir un par de horas.

- Voy, tía Ai. En un momento bajo.- Le contestó soltando el lápiz y cerrando el libro dejando un separador para que no se le olvidara en qué página iba.

**.~o0o~.**

- Hoy en la dulcería unas personas preguntaron por ti, Kimi-kun.- Le comentó su tía mientras cenaban.

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio?- Alzó la mirada para verla.

- Sí. Me dijeron: _"Señora, ¿no vino a trabajar su hijo hoy?"_- Esbozó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Y les respondí que sólo eres mi sobrino y que nada más nos ayudabas los fines de semana.-

- A mí también me dicen muy a menudo que creen que eres nuestro hijo, Kiminobu.- Kogure volteó a ver a su tío, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Es divertida la expresión que ponen en sus caras cuando les decimos que sólo eres nuestro sobrino.-

- Ay, tío Takeru.- Kogure se sonrojó tras oírlos.

- Pero eso sí, todos nos felicitan porque eres un muchacho muy trabajador y córtes.-

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tía Ai. Ya que ustedes me permiten vivir aquí sin condiciones, sería muy grosero de mi parte el no ayudarles.- Dijo muy seriamente.- Además, me agrada mucho trabajar en la dulcería.- Volvió a sonrojarse por la pena.- Aunque también me han dicho algunos clientes que creen que ustedes son mis padres.-

La pareja se sonrió, querían mucho a su sobrino por lo que procuraban que se sintiera cómo, cosa que era relativamente fácil debido al carácter del joven adulto...

- Gracias por la comida.- Se levantó de la mesa y procedió a recoger los trastos que usara para llevarlos al fregadero.

- ¿Ya te vas a ir a dormir, Kiminobu?- Le preguntó su tío al verlo dirigirse a las escaleras.

- No, aún tengo tarea por hacer y quiero terminarla pronto, tío.-

- Es fin de semana, ¿porqué no lo dejas para mañana? Si lo deseas, no vengas a trabajar a la dulcería.- Le propuso su tío.

- Gracias, tío Takeru. Pero prefiero mejor acabarla hoy mismo, y de ese modo les ayudaría más tiempo trabajando. A mí no me molesta hacerlo.- Le respondió.

- Bueno, si tú crees que es lo mejor.- Dijo tras pensarlo en momento.- Sin embargo, no te precipites tanto, apenas acabas de entrar en la universidad. No te satures.-

- Gracias, tío. Buenas noches.- Y subió por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

**.~o0o~.**

- Kimi-kun, te traje un poco de té de leche y algunas galletitas.- La tía Ai entró a la habitación de su sobrino con una charola en manos.

- Ah, gracias, tía Ai. No te hubieras molestado.- Desvió su mirada del libro para observarla depositar ahí mismo en el escritorio la charola.

- No es molestia, Kimi-kun.- Se dirigió a la puerta, sólo para detenerse antes de salirse y decirle.- Qué pases buenas noches.-

- Buenas noches, tía Ai.- Prosigió con su tarea tras tomar un poco de té.

**.~o0o~.**

Luego de unos instantes, la vista se le comenzó a cansar, por lo qué se quitó los lentes para frotarse un poco los ojos...

- Al fin terminé.- Se volvió a acomodar los lentes y cerró el libro.

Le echó una mirada al reloj, el cuál ya marcaba que era después de medianoche. No obstante, sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía enmarcada que se hallaba a un lado. La tomó y se puso a verla mejor, en ella se encontraba todo el equipo de basketball de la preparatoria Shohoku del año pasado...

- Hey, ¿cómo les va?- Sonrió nostálgico al recordar su vida en la preparatoria.

Él y Akagi habían entrado a la misma universidad pero ambos optaron por carreras diferentes, por lo que se veían muy poco, ya fuera en alguna hora libre o el almuerzo, platicando acerca de las materias o maestros más que nada. Más le contaba alguno que otra cosa del club de basketball, ya que Haruko lo mantenía informado al tanto...

Más no tenía preocupación alguna por ello; conocía muy bien el potencial de los que ahora estaban en segundo y tercer año; Miyagi tenía dotes para ser un gran capitán, mientras que Rukawa poco a poco comenzaba a ser un poco más solidario con los otros miembros del equipo, lo cuál era algo bueno desde su punto de vista...

- Sakuragi.- No pudo evitar sentirse mal al verlo en la fotografía bastante entretenido en una pelea de miradas contra Rukawa.- Ay, Sakuragi.-

Desde el día que se lesionó la espina, el muchacho pelirrojo no había vuelto a tomar un balón y mucho menos practicar, lo cuál le parecía una verdadera lástima. Sakuragi era alguien que no sólo le daba ánimos al equipo, sino que también era fuerte, perseverante y decidido, sin contar lo enojón, peleonero, idiota y testarudo que era. Pero muy en el fondo, Kogure lo admiraba, especialmente porqué podía estar al nivel de muchos expertos aprendiendo en unos cuántos días lo que a otros les podría incluso tomar años...

Volvió a acomodar la fotografía en su lugar y luego miró por la ventana. Afuera, la luna brillaba y las estrellas titilaban más de lo normal...

- Cómo me gustaría que todos estuviéramos reunidos otra vez, juntos.- Se recostó en el escritorio y cerró los ojos.- En la misma escuela.-

Cayó dormido, preso del cansancio. Mientras afuera, la luna brillaba y las estrellas titilaban más de lo normal, especialmente una que se destacaba por ser la más grande entre todas...


End file.
